The proposed project supplements the activity to be performed on grant No. HS 03312-02, a randomized trial of home care for patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. In order to obtain reliable and valid data, the following will be undertaken: 1. Seventy additional subjects will be randomized into one of the three treatment groups and followed for one year. 2. Two follow-up phone interviews will be completed on all participants (N equals 420). 3. Participants will be reimbursed for record keeping. These additions are required to assure that expected differences are detected and that data collected from participants is accurate.